


Sweetbrier (simplicity)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Not all of Steve's recollections about the beach were from his childhood. Steve had been to beaches as an adult too, with friends and with Tony. He had a hundred fond memories of late nights around a glowing campfire and watching the sun set into the dark sea, or of long, throwaway days when Steve had had a deliciously half-naked and sea-wet Tony sprawled out on his chest as they sunbathed with no cares in the world.





	Sweetbrier (simplicity)

Steve had been on beaches before. As a kid, they’d been his go-to holiday. The beaches of New York were far enough away that it really felt like a proper holiday, but in reality they were close enough that his mom and Bucky only needed to take a couple of days off work to get there and back and make the most of it. Hotels were usually cheap, even when they were just a stone’s throw away from the edge of the sand, and seaside food was readily available for silly money. Sarah didn’t have to worry about spending extra funds on keeping Steve entertained when he could wear himself out playing in the sea or building sandcastles until the tide washed in.

They weren’t all childhood instances, though. Steve had been to beaches as an adult too, with friends and with Tony. He had a hundred fond memories of late nights around a glowing campfire and watching the sun set into the dark sea, or of long, throwaway days when Steve had had a deliciously half-naked and sea-wet Tony sprawled out on his chest as they sunbathed with no cares in the world.

But there was something about this visit, this whole beach, that felt different. Perhaps it was the flawlessly white sand, or the way the waves crashed onto the rocks and sent up a spray of water in a seamless arch. It could have been the scorching sun that was reflecting on the crystal water, or even the coral that Steve could see through the deep blue of the sea.

But really, Steve supposed, it was probably more to do with the way that Tony was laughing as Peter splashed happily in the shallow sea. It might even have had something to do with how Peter clapped delightedly every time the sun caught Tony’s ring and cast rainbows all over their bodies. It could even have been attributed to how his boys kept glancing back over to where he lay under the umbrella with wide and matching smiles on their faces.

Whatever the reason, it was utterly perfect.


End file.
